Anaithnid
Anaithnid Stennix Saighdiuir is a cybernetically-enhanced super soldier, and a long-standing member of the First Contact Reaction Force. He was born on the distant planet of Arcadia, a garden world similar to Earth. In more recent years, Anaithnid married Ismerila, and now commands the ocean city of Defender's Throne, made from the remains of his flagship, That They Defend. History Origins Anaithnid was born on the planet of Arcadia, a luscious jungle world to an unknown male and female. His creation began when he was six when he planet broke out in a civil war and his family and friends were killed by an artillery shell. Recovered by peacekeeper soldiers from the Colonial Council, they took Anaithnid back to their ship for medical work. Slowly over the course of a few years, Anaithnid would have his genetics change and be put through extensive training willingly. When he was twelve, his final genetic manipulation was put through and he became super human. Not long after, he was suited in armor for the first time and dropped into combat. Arcadia's Civil War By the time Anaithnid was ready for combat, the civil war still raged on on his home planet. Being sent to battle for the first time on his home planet, Anaithnid sought to crush the side that took away his way of life. With his small team, Anaithnid swept swiftly through the capital, creating a trail of bodies along the way. There he killed the corrupt government that sparked the planet into war, but not before they could detonate every nuclear missile that still rested in their silos; thus, it sent the planet in a cataclysmic destabilization. Anaithnid and his team swiftly extracted as the planet beneath their feet slowly fell apart, avoiding buildings coming down, and the earth swallowing them whole. As they returned to orbit on the battleship Aggressive Negotiator he said his last goodbye to what he once called home as he watched it slowly fall to pieces before his eyes and drift off into the stars. R&R Anaithnid was released from the military for a time to unwind and find his senses as he slowly became more aggressive and unpredictable. During this time he settled down with an unnamed woman and had two kids with her. Though the quiet was nice for awhile Anaithnid could never shake war again from this day forward. Invaded by an alien force known as the Xionets, Anaithnid found himself defending the small town he was holed up in with the small military. Attempting to make his way back home he found his partner and two kids hiding in a deli for cover. As he attempted to cross the street a Xionet tank hovered into view. The last sight he had of them was them cowering with his arm outstretched to them before the world went into flames. He lost his left arm during the siege and was swiftly extracted by friendly peacekeeping forces near by. First Contact Reaction Force Sometime after the civil war, Anaithnid was conscripted into a newly formed group called the First Contact Reaction Force. It was brought to life to defend humanity against any new aliens they came across that they deemed hostile. Rising through the ranks, Anaithnid quickly made a name for himself crushing rebellions and alien attacks alike. After only a couple of years, Anaithnid was given full control over the FCRF and allowed to use the small fleet as he saw fit. Coming to Earth When the FCRF fleet came to Earth they were not welcomed with open arms. Picked up on satellite the governments of Earth deemed Anaithnid's ship hostile and thus fired upon it when it made orbit. The dreadnaught That They Defend only returned fired once, effectively destroying all missiles and gun emplacements that shot at it, limiting causalities on both sides. After a long stand-off Anaithnid and a few members of the bridge were allowed to make landfall and meet with the United Nations. Days of peace talks went by and all parties finally concluded that they would be allowed to operate on Earth. Tales of the Abyss The Blight Demise of Humanity After Revantulus reached his "Perfect Sin" form and sent the world into disarray, Anaithnid used what resources he had to try and set things right again. Within the city limits of Eden City, he fought off an impressive force of damned souls, brought back from death by Revantulus. Entering some sort of berserker trance, Anaithnid easily dispatched these enemies on his own, before joining Magnus and Ashlynn aboard That They Defend. Though Magnus expressed his hesitance to the idea, Anaithnid decided it would be best to destroy Revantulus' new form with a nuclear payload. The nuke leveled Eden City, but Revantulus was left unharmed. The mighty demon lashed out with blood tendrils, destroying critical systems within That They Defend. Anaithnid sent Magnus and Ashlynn away on escape pods, but not before giving his sword, Headless Waltz, to Ashlynn. After crashing That They Defend into the ocean, Anaithnid presumably died on impact, or drowned with the sinking ship. After Anaithnid's death, the FCRF entered Eden City and began to wipe out the demonic forces. Their leader, Eine Kugel, requested to have a meeting with Magnus and Ashlynn. Journeying to one of the fire bases that the FCRF had set it, it was soon revealed that Kugel intended to liberate the Earth of the threat, but that included Magnus and Ashlynn as well. After escaping, Magnus infiltrated a different camp, and was forced to killed an FCRF officer, Master Sergeant Hazard. Magnus discovered that the FCRF had been transporting Anaithnid's corpse, likely to harvest his cybernetic implants. Removing his body from the camp, Magnus used Headless Waltz and his own powers to return Anathnid's soul to his body, thus resurrecting him. However, he awoke with amnesia. Anaithnid was dropped off in France soon afterwards. After Ashlynn received Seranova from a dying angel, she was beset upon by a horde of angry Infernals. Anaithnid came to her rescue, seeming to have fully regained his memories once again. In the final battle against Revantulus, Anaithnid rallied the FCRF forces that weren't loyal to Kugel, and launched a desperate assault against the undead forces and Revantulus himself. While Magnus and Ashlynn infiltrated Revantulus' body, thus being transported into another dimension, Anaithnid summoned down Deity Breaker and fought Revantulus head-on. While Magnus and Ashlynn effectively fought what was the center of Revantulus, Anaithnid wrestled with the outer shell. He was able to hold it off long enough for Magnus and Ashlynn to defeat the nucleus, thus killing Revantulus and ending the Demise of Humanity event. Global Tournament While mostly not taking part in the actual fighting, Anaithnid had his efforts focused on stopping Luciel from releasing a mutated strain of the Red Death Virus on the Tournament's combatants. Her intention had been to weaken them with the Virus, thus claiming victory for herself. Throughout most of the tournament, Luciel was hunted down by either Anaithnid or Snow Man; thankfully, she was able to be apprehended before the mutated strain was able to be released. The tournament continued normally, without anyone ever knowing that they could have been horribly killed by a deadly virus. Defender's Throne Defender's Throne came to life when the FCRF effectively left the Colonial Council back in their home system. Built from the dreadnaught That They Defend, the organization built their city base out on the ocean miles away from Haven City. As the ocean-city grew so did their numbers as Anaithnid took to recruiting earth members into their ranks. Those who did not want to operate on earth made a base on the planet Mars that housed the rest of their ships. Now it was the sole objective of Defender's Throne to protect Earth from any large scale invasions and keep the peace. With a place in the United Nations the forces of Defender's Throne have taken over squashing terrorist cells, extraterrestrial attacks, and supernatural anomalies alike. Relations Nyx, Goddess of Night Nyx is Anaithnid's patron goddess on Earth, given his assassin like nature, and tendency to keep to himself in the darkness when he operates. Often appearing before Anaithnid, the two bonded over time as she took a liking to his human nature. Eventually the two pursued a romantic relationship. Though the relationship did not last, both Anaithnid and Nyx remain on good terms with one another. Kisa Saighdiuir While being the daughter of Anaithnid and Nyx, Anaithnid did not have much contact with her after the first three years of her life as Nyx and Anaithnid split apart. Ismerila Saighdiuir As the wife of Anaithnid, Ismerila easily has the strongest bond with Anaithnid. One of the people Anaithnid has known the longest, Ismerila has grown close to him like no other. Ashlynn Anaithnid's best friend and co-worker. Ashlynn has a unique bond with Anaithnid due to a telepathic link that was put between the two. Though they don't often spend time together anymore due to their jobs, Anaithnid will always drop what he's doing to help her out no matter how far. Magnus One of Anaithnid's closest friends, and possibly the one he has most contact with. Often working together due to the Defender's Throne/Maverick Corporation alliance, Anaithnid always finds himself near Magnus lending a hand himself, or supplying troops. Much like with Ashlynn, he has no issues going out of his way to help Magnus. Alice Saighdiuir As the sister to Anaithnid she understands how he operates on a personal level since they are the same person but from a different reality. Usually at his side like a right hand man Alice always offers to solve his problems for him, usually with violence. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lore Category:Members